


Caught in the Act

by doctormissy



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late night. Tegan goes to sleep and when she arrives in her and Nyssa's bedroom, she sees the younger girl isn't in her bed. She wonders through the TARDIS to find her and she finds her only when she gives up - somewhere unexpected. In the Doctor's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

Tegan walked round the console room, checking whether everything is alright. It was almost midnight and she was going to bed. Even the Doctor was sleeping, for the first time in this month. She opened the door, which led into the TARDIS’ labyrinthine corridors, ready to leave the console room. She took a last look at the white console before she closed the door behind her. The incessant humming of the time motors accompanied her everywhere she went. Tegan did not even register the noise; she was used to it and it reminded her of home – which she never thought she would consider the peculiar spaceship and her two inhabitants. 

She went to hers and Nyssa’s bedroom and opened the door, hoping not to wake Nyssa up. She did not even turn the light on. She expected the young brown-haired Trakenite to lie peacefully on her half of the bed, having the entire duvet to herself as she always did, however she did not find her there. “Strange,” she said in astonishment and shouted, “Nyssa! Nyssa, where are you?” Her friend wasn’t responding. She was nowhere near their bedroom.

This was Tegan’s first night in the TARDIS after her comeback, yes, so she assumed Nyssa maybe relocated her sleeping place elsewhere. Nonetheless, all of her garments and personal items were in their bedroom. She was worried. She thought she probably should find Nyssa, wherever she was.

She was determined to find her young friend even if she had to look for the entire night.

The first place that crossed Tegan’s mind was the enormous library; Nyssa often spent the nights in there, surrounded by books she loved so much. She set for the room, recalling the way from deep corners of her memory. 

Tegan did not find Nyssa in the library, or the garden, kitchen, living room I and II; not even in the relaxation room, computer room, screening room, many of the old and new console rooms and spare bedrooms. In other words, the girl was nowhere to be found.

That made Tegan go to the Doctor’s bedroom, despite he told both her and Nyssa explicitly to never set foot inside unless he asks them to himself. She always kept her promise and didn’t do so, yet this time it was an emergency, or at least that was what the Australian thought it was. 

She opened the door without knocking. She was sure the Doctor will not kill her for it and looked inside. She opened her mouth to wake him up quietly by asking if he knew anything about the third member of the TARDIS crew—but then she shut it as fast, shocked. What – or rather _whom_ – she found in there she would never expect. There were both Doctor and Nyssa, snuggled to each other, completely naked and sleeping. So peaceful and innocent, but not that innocent at all. 

There she was then, the mystery solved. She did not need asking anymore.

She would never think of the Doctor that way, that he ever could—yes, there certainly was something going on between these two since she has returned, but that they could have an intimate relationship? No, never crossed her mind for once.

Tegan closed the bedroom door as slowly and quietly as she could. She tried to pretend that she has never seen them and decided to return back to her quarters. She did not know how she was able to sleep that night; she kept thinking about what she had seen and it still seemed impossible.

The Time Lord and Nyssa of Traken? Seriously?

(Not that she ever wished she were on Nyssa’s place. She certainly did not.)


End file.
